Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display control technologies, and in particular, to a shift register unit and a driving method thereof, a gate driving circuit, a display panel, and a display device.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have the advantages of low radiation, small size and low energy consumption, and are widely used in electronic products such as laptops, flat-screen televisions, cellphones, etc. A liquid crystal display comprises pixel units arranged in a matrix. When the liquid crystal display images, a data driving circuit can latch inputted display data and clock signals according to the timing, and convert them into analog signals which then are inputted into data line of the liquid crystal panel. The gate driving circuit can convert an inputted clock signal, through the shift register, into a voltage for controlling the pixel units to be turned on/off, and apply it to gate line of the liquid crystal display row by row.
In order to reduce the production cost of the liquid crystal display, the existing gate driving circuits generally employ a gate driver on array (GOA) technology, to integrate a gate switching circuit of a thin film transistor (TFT) on the array substrate of the display panel, so as to perform the scan driving of the display panel. Such a gate driving circuit integrated on the array substrate using the GOA technology is also referred to as a GOA circuit or a shift register. Costs for a display device using a GOA circuit can be reduced in terms of both material and manufacturing process, as the bonding driving circuit can be omitted.